This application requests support for programming of the Division of Chemical Toxicology of the American Chemical Society (ACS) at its 246th National Meeting and Exposition in Indianapolis, IN from Sunday, September 8, 2013 to Wednesday, September 11, 2013. A unique feature of this ACS meeting is the broad theme of the national meeting, Chemistry in Motion, which aligns highlighted events across the programming of all ACS divisions. The mission of the ACS Division of Chemical Toxicology is to promote the understanding of chemical mechanisms that contribute to disease processes and the toxicity of environmental agents, biomaterials, drugs and endogenous chemicals. The Division integrates work in chemistry, chemical biology, structural biology, toxicology, environmental health sciences and disease mechanisms. Three interrelated symposia are planned around the central theme Chemistry and Mechanisms of Environmental Stress and include invited talks by a diverse group of leading established and emerging scientists. The three symposia for which support is requested have especially strong relevance to the mission of the NIEHS. The first is entitled Metabolomics in Toxicology and highlights the implementation of global profiling technologies and data integration tools for systems analysis. The second is entitled Chemistry and Biology of Metal Toxicity and focuses on new mechanistic studies of metal-biomolecule interactions and their systemic effects. The third symposium session is entitled Toxicology of Alternative Fuels and focuses on inhalation toxicity mechanisms and carcinogenesis. A proffered paper session and a Young Investigators Symposium offer opportunities for young scientists in training to present their primary contributions and receive critical feedback from senior experts. Other highlights are a keynote lecture by Dr. Christopher Austin (Director of the National Center for Advancing Translational Sciences) and two high profile award symposia (the Founders Award and the Chemical Research in Toxicology Young Investigator Award). These sessions (supported by non-federal funds) will further enhance a strong overall program and provide diverse participants an outstanding representation of current work in the chemistry and biology of environmental exposures and disease.